


Masterpiece

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flufftober, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Clary needs someone to be a model for her next piece of art.





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like this one, yay!
> 
> Today's Prompt: Paint

Clary hummed as she danced to the music, her hips swaying from side to side, a paintbrush clutched between her fingers, swiping seemingly randomly against the paper in front of her. Izzy couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend, sat to one side of the room, watching Clary work with eyes full of wonder. She loved to watch Clary paint, to get lost in a world of her own, and to see the magic she could produce through her art.

Clary turned randomly to face Izzy, a grin on her face, "want to help?"

"What can I do?" 

"I could use a model, if you don't mind?" 

Izzy looked at Clary in surprise, a slight grin on her lips as she spoke, "how do you want me?" 

"I- er- well-" Clary's cheeks tinged pink, clashing with her hair. "Just stand over there for me, with your back to me." She turned her attention to the easel again, carefully sketching and then painting over the outline she'd used Izzy for.

"So, how long will I be like this for?" Izzy asked after about 30 minutes.

Clary grinned, trying to keep her voice steady as she lied to Izzy, "Well, I'm about half way done right now." 

"What? I didn't expect that!" Izzy turned around, as she spoke, catching Clary's grin before she could drop it. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious!" 

"I don't believe you! Let me see!" Izzy left her spot, Clary's half-hearted complaints following her until Izzy stood in front of the easel, her eyes glazing over the admittedly stunning painting before turning to Clary. "I could've sat down 5 minutes ago!" 

"I well, I still needed you there for the shadow," Clary mumbled out the lie, eyeing Izzy innocently.

"I don't believe you!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well, I'm not calling you a truther," Izzy responded with a grin, "and you'll pay for that!" She watched Clary innocently as she dabbed her finger into the wet paint, turning to face Clary fully afterwards.

"No, don't! It's really hard to wash off!" 

"Well, you should've thought about that first!" Izzy raised her hand towards Clary's face, but Clary didn't hang around, rushing to climb over the sofa. She got half way over before Izzy caught her leg in her clean hand, tugging her back down and pinning Clary beneath her. She was laughing almost uncontrollably as she wiped her paint covered finger down Clary's nose.

"That is so not fair!" Clary pouted as she attempted to wriggle out from underneath Izzy, but Izzy just laughed again.

"Maybe not, but you do look adorable." 

Instead of replying, Clary lifted her head to Izzy's cheek, brushing her nose along it to smear some of the white paint over Izzy's cheek. "There, now we're even!"

Izzy rolled her eyes, pressing Clary further into the sofa, "fine, we're even," she grumbled, pressing her lips to Clary's before Clary could make a comment. Izzy didn't normally give in so easy, but with Clary pressed beneath her and looking quite as beautiful as she did, there was no way Izzy could argue more.


End file.
